


Be a Parent is More Easy in Theory

by Stay_dancing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Pepper Potts, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Italian Tony Stark, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Peter Parker Loves Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Uncle Happy Hogan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stay_dancing/pseuds/Stay_dancing
Summary: Being a superhero and being a superprotective single dad for his six year old son is being too hard on Tony. Saving everyone makes he not have enough time or patience on his lovely boy even with him trying his best to do all at once.Peter is feeling neglected by his dad and acting out and some crazy guy try to found out the new Stark's heir identity at all coast, how could this end?Or: Peter and Tony are getting to many not pleasent feelings together but they love each other more than anything.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, Mary Parker/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Be a Parent is More Easy in Theory

When Peter Edwin Stark was born this was the best day in Tony's life, without a doubt. He was everything that he could ever want, in fact he was even _more_ that he wanted.  
Peter wasn't planned, if Tony was truly honest with himself he would a admit that he wanted to the Stark's to die out with him.

This sounds cruel and he _knows_ that.

_"Who the hell would ever want this? Want their family to disappear after their own death?"_

_Anthony Edward Stark dreamed about this in years._

He _knows_ this sounds bad, he _knows_ this sounds selfish and even somewhat suicidal.  
But in his head, was the best way to avoid the circle that all the Stark's fathers follow.  
The infinite circle of strictness, cruelness, abuse and the horrible feeling that you aren't loved, you just a fucking _moneymaker machine_ for your father, just a pet in the zoo for the media, just a heir for _his_ and nothing more.  
Tony always felt like he was destined to be like his dad, doesn't matter how hard he would try, he would fuck the kid up for life.  
After all, Howard and Tony are father and son, this mean they are eachother mirror, this mean Tony would made the same mistakes that his father, his grandfather, his great-grandfather... did before him.

__But then, Peter was born, he was accident, Tony couldn't lie about it.  
_But damn, he was the best accident that he could ever do._ _ _

__

__

___Peter was the fruit of a nightstand with this girl named Mary that he meet in a science event. They were both too drunk to think about anything, just... happened. She awake up before him, got her way home and didn't talk to him again, which was normal for Tony, what they had was just a casual hookup.  
But then, 9 months later, when he was too drunk to see right, he got a call from a hospital, telling him that he now was a _father._ _ _ _

____In the start, he was in shock, then he the denial fall into him, he thought:_ _ _ _

_____"How did this happen? I used... oh shit."_ _ _ _ _

_____Then Tony realized, thid _could be_ the child father after all, but he wasn't sure, he prayed for this poor child, that he _wasn't_. After this a realization he was in the way to the hospital.  
There he found out that the only reasson that he was called was because Mary died in the child's birth, the pregnancy was complicated and was a risk for Mary for what the doctor said but even with all those difficulties, she didn't call him once. He couldn't blame her, Tony knew that he wasn't he best of the men and probally would ask for to _end_ the pregnancy. _ _ _ _ _

______And he hated himself for this._ _ _ _ _ _

_____For Mary, Tony was just the emergency name to call if something got wrong, just the biological father that she probally would never even look again if she give a safe birth.  
And this was somewhat fine, Tony didn't want to have kids anyway.  
_So why this made him so mad at himself?_ _ _ _ _ _

_______Doesn't matter. Tony Stark can't be a dad, this was a fact. He would probally just give the kid to adoption or something like that, maybe give money to a caretaker to take care of the kid, he just took the DNA test to be sure that this kid was really his._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______But then, Tony really _saw_ Peter. And he was just... beautiful. _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The second that he looked at Peter eyes, he already knew he was his. Those big brown eyes was the Stark signature, he had the most fluffy looking curly hair that he ever saw in life. And this moment, he just knew, he couldn't leave him, this few minutes just looking at this little baby was just _magical_ to Tony. Tony felt like this was too selfish to take this innocent kid and possibly do what Howard did to him but was the most natural and perfect feeling to Tony just avoid.  
_This was true love._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________In the end, Peter was his child._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Six years later, he can feel that he made the right choice. This feeling that he felt that was truly the purest kind of love that anyone could feel, wasn't something that would last for a week or less, this was forever. This was _real_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tony was doing his best to be the man that Peter deserves. The man that deserved to be Peter's dad. But sometimes, he feel like he isn't enough, that he will fail at Peter someday and this day is getting closer and closer. He try to wash this feeling away but just don't go, but he tries so hard to ignore this and just keep going, but is so hard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________So he just try harder everyday._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Where is my _tesoro_?" - Tony asked walking around Peter's room, pretending to be totally lost in a comical way, he could hear a giggle coming bellow a iron man blanket, after what... happened with Tony in Afghanistan, Peter was amazed and devoted by any hero, real, fiction or something in between. Being a superhero son can make things with a kid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Could he be... maybe, i really don't know... mars?!" - Tony acted surprise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Dad, this sounds really im-impo-...improbable!" - Peter stutter again, he still had a difficult saying the "r" which Tony found so damn adorable, even if he never admit it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Look what i found!" - Tony jumped in the bed and took the blanket away and tickled Peter, Peter was laughing but trying to go away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Dad! Stooop!" - Peter said covering his face holding his laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Fine, fine." - Tony make a "i give up!" sign with his arms. - "How was your night, carino?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It was like... Super awesome!" - Peter almost jumped in the bed. - "I dreamed that was flying! Like you, daddy!" -_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Petey-pie..." - Tony said friendly mocking his son messing Peter's hair. - "I prefer see you in the ground."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"This is not fair!" - Peter crossed his arm and did the cutest pout even trying to look angry he would look cute instead. - "I want to be like you..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, Pete..." - Tony put his hands in Peter shoulders. - "Is not that funny being so..." - He try to find a word but he felt like he couldn't._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Amazing, awesome, heroic, st-sto... strong?" - Peter looked like he was fascinated just looking at Tony._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No, baby. Being so busy is what i was trying to say." - Tony finally said while he was getting up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"But..." - Tony catch Peter in his arm, Peter put his arms around Tony neck. - "This isn't good?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"With great power comes great responsibility, Pete. Power always have a price and it's never a slight one, get it? I just... don't want this for you, caramello." - Tony sounded more serious that he wanted but at least he thought that Peter would understand the situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Peter was staring at Tony chest this whole time, his eyes looks so lost but he nodded gently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I get it, papà..." - Peter sounds a little sad. - "You want the best for me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hey!" - Tony exclaimed. - "You already are the _best_ for me! You don't have to change for be my hero." - He give long kisses Peter's hair and forehead. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"For real, babbo?" - Peter has a shy smile in his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"For real, bambino." - Tony kissed Peter's cheeks. - "Now how about a good bath? Sounds good?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Sounds ge-gre...great!" - Peter was happy with this, Tony felt sastified with this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He wanted to protect Peter for things that hurt himself before and he would do everything to be the best for his son.  
Even if this made Peter upset for awhile, Tony knew the best for his baby. After all, he is doing his best, not only for himself but for Peter too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Everyone _knows_ that Tony Stark has a son but the problem here is that noone saw this kid face, fuck, noone not even knows the kid name. Tony is pretty much a mama bear, he apparently even use a fake name and use a fake family on the boy to protect this kid identity.  
And this a problem for the media, why can Tony just be like his dad? Howard made everything more easy to them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When the kid make shows up in public? He always have a hero fantasy: Iron man, Batman, Captain America... all of them! This spoiled brat must think this Halloween every single day. He always is only see wearing a mask, not even showing the color of the hair, not even a taste. After all, was just Tony's "funny way" to keep this kid identity in secret._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But Kyle Dominic was determined to change that. He had the _need_ to be the first reporter to show the kid face to the world. To be this legend forever, this would be the plus that he needed in his career.  
And the best part is that he had a perfect plan for this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Daddy, daddy!" - Peter almost jumps at him when he see Tony finally in the tower but Happy holds the kid before he do that, Peter looked so helpless at Tony with those big brown puppy eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Not now, kiddo." - Tony was pretty much done now, he was restless, his head is killing him and everything is going not that good. The mission was easier than many before but still hard for him, 16 hours without a single minute to rest was a nightmare for anyone but Tony knows need to get used to that. -_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"But-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Later, Peter. Go play or something. Happy can take care of you now, just let me rest for just sometime."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"But, Dad-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No more "but", see you later and Happy, take good care of my son." - Tony just walk away from them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"OK, boss." - Happy answer genually surprised by Tony actions. He is normally so soft with the boy so out of his character. But Happy knows he can't judge, the guy must be at his limite._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Uncle Happy, i did something w'ong?" - Peter looks down at his feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's not you, little guy. Is just... He is too busy now. He is not trying to upset you, ok?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ok." - Peter tried to not sound so sad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Peter was bored._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________This was good definition for this situation, his dad was in a long conference with the media about something in his mission, Peter was sad at him. He is not being his daddy, he is being a busy dude doing busy things and not being nice. Being a hero should be funny, so why he lost his dad because of this?  
Peter was upset because he just being carried he around and nobody don't even talk to him, Daddy was just in the car talking with someone at his phone while Happy was just driving. Peter couldn't help himself at feeling lonely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________So he decided to distract himself, because this sounded better than that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He waited to Happy to get distracted by someone and he got away, simple.  
And this chance was when Pepper finally came to talk boring things with Happy, Peter always liked Pepper but he just didn't like that much listen what she says, adult things? Are not his things.  
He just got up and rapidly got away in the middle of the people. Peter has to tell the truth, he never liked be around so many people it was weird, he never even talked to people who aren't like his teachers or his daddy's friends and another kids aren't too nice with him. It was too noisy for him right now, Peter was so little compared to all situation he literally got lost between legs.  
It was hard to move with so many people around him for his luck, no one even notice him so it was good, he knows it was kind of big boy thing hiding around for atention but he thought that even that he get grounded it would something.  
When Peter finally got free for the crowd, he starting just walk around trying to find something more fun and he found it, this tall and skinny guy who was staring at him, he for some reason sitted in a stranger position on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hey, kid." - The man said, Peter couldn't barely listen to him because of the noise in the room. - "Come here..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Peter, reluctant, got closer to him but not that close._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"My name is Kyle Dominic, i'm kinda lost here." - Kyle laughed but didn't sounded normal. - "It's kinda obvious, isn't kid?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Peter just nodded but he had a strange feeling that made him step back, he didn't why his body responsed like that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hey... why are you where anyway? Lost too?" - Kyle put his hand on the ground like he was inviting Peter to sit there. - "I understand you. Sometimes can be hard be lost and alone, i'm alone all the time. Nobody in my job take me seriously, y'know? They always says to me that i can't do anything in my life... do you know how it's feel, kid?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Peter stops and starts thinking for some time and finally nods his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Good. You have some brains behind that mask, nice Iron Man costume by the way. You look just like him." - Kyle smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, thanks, Mis' Dominic. My Daddy made this for me, he is very sm-... hum, smart." - Peter was nervous but he didn't understand why exactly he was feeling like that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You're polite too. Do you have a name?" - Kyle bitted his lips. - "Nice boys like you always have pretty names."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Peter." - The child was playing with his hands trying to focus. - "That is my name."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Peter like the bible one?" - Kyle put his hand on his own chin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh no, sir. It's like the rock one."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Your dad is for sure a stange man." - Kyle said. - "Anyway, Peter, we already friends so how about we sit here, together?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I don't... know, Mis' Dominic."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh." - Kyle forces a sad face. - "I thought you were different but i guess you just gonna leave me, like everyone else. Go ahead, just let me be a lonely and friendless. I thought that you were a good boy, Peter. But i guess i was wrong..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm good!" - Peter tried respond._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So come here and prove it." - Kyle dared him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Peter ignored every single instinct who are telling him to go away and got closer to Kyle.  
When he was in the front of the man, Kyle just jumped on the boy making both fall to the floor, Peter automatically starts to screams and tried to get off but the man put his hands on the kid faces forcing his head on the ground. Peter tried to kick him but he didn't even move._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Where this shit opens?!" - Kyle sounds so outraged by the mask that it was weird, Peter finally noticed how lunatic his eyes were, big light blue didn't looked alive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Peter could feel people getting closer and talking something that he couldn't even understand but nobody didn't got closer to the situation. Kyle put his hand around Peter's head and start hitting it into the ground, it didn't hurt the helmet protected his head, but the crazy man objective was to break it.  
And then, something happened, Peter could feel something pass by above him and suddenly Kyle wasn't above him anymore and Peter runs away from the situation the first familiar face that he saw was Pepper he jumped into her arms and starts crying, she didn't know how to react so she just hold him tighter and looked at Happy who looked worried about this, Happy got closer to the two and just made part of a group hug.  
Peter could listen to something really loud happening at their side, but Pepper and Happy just hold him with his hug not letting him look at it even if could look, he wouldn't. He is so scared to even think abouth it, to even look at this creep.  
After what looked like hours all the noise stopped, and could only recognize his Daddy voice, he was angry for sure, he is angry at him? Probally yes and Peter felt so guilty._ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU LET THIS CRAZY FUCK ENTER IN A MEDIA EVENT?!" - Daddy said a bad word but Peter ignores, he is right at being angry. Peter was a bad boy for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I want to go home..." - Peter murmured._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's fine, darling. We're a going now, okay?" - Pepper took him by the hand and took him out of the room, Happy followed the two. Peter didn't look at his dad, he bet that he is gonna be angry at him, he has the right be. Peter is upset at himself, he is dumb boy. A really dumb one... Daddy always said to him to not talk to strangers, it was dangerous but Peter wanted to prove him wrong but the thing is: _Daddy is always right.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Pepper, Peter and Happy finally get away from all this chaos, Peter was shaking all the time. Pepper put her hands on his shoulder trying to calm him down a little._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What were you thinking, bud?" - Happy asked with mix of worry and confusion. - "Why you just disapear? Why are talking to strangers? We always says this everything you shouldn't do."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Peter finally broke down and started sobbing, making everyone get quiet and just trying to calm the child down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's alright, Peter. It's okay to cry, let it all out." - Pepper said hugging him from behind, somehow this made him feel better._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I mean- i'm sorry. I didn't meant to be mean, i'm just worried about you, are you fine?" - Happy for the first time turn his posture down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm so so'ry..." - Peter sobs. - "I didn't mean to..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You don't need to apologize, what happened wasn't your fault after all. It was this creepy fault, don't feel guilty. I shouldn't take my eyes off you..." - Happy got closer, trying to calm him in his own way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________In seconds, Tony shows up in his suit, he looks tired but the moment that Peter looks at him, he turns away trying to escape from him in someway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What happened?" - Happy asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"He was a junkie who wanted fame, this what happened. He was fired or something like some time ago and then decided to try his job back in the most stupid way possible. But i gave him a good leason."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Tony." - Pepper gave her "mom" look, even if the guy deserved she didn't want Tony in a new drama._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Calm down, Pep. I didn't do something that anyone here wouldn't do." - Tony wasn't acting his classic cocky self, he was truly serious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I hope that." - Pepper said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"... Bambino?" - Tony finally starts to look for Peter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Peter tried avoid his dad, hidden behind Pepper. Tony didn't care and just took the boy in his arms quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"We need to have a talk, young man." - Peter looked at the floor to avoid his dad face, Tony pointed to Pepper and Happy. - "I'm gonna take a break, alright? I don't care if anyone gonna get mad because is too "early". My son is more important than that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I understand... Take care you two." - Pepper wasn't going to disagree. Tony was right, for Peter he could do the world and she admires this in him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Get it, you need the car now?" - Happy questioned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No, we going in a new way, you can take Pepper home awhile this." - Happy nooded after that, Tony just decided to do something more different with his son._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Are you liking it, mi amore?" - The inventor asked awhile both were flying at the sky, Peter was holding him close but he wasn't that happy like Tony expected. He never did it before with his son but this was Peter always asked him, so he decided to do it, trying to make the kid's days better._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"...Yes, papá. It's fun..." - His voice don't sounds like it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Are you sure, baby?" - Tony said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Then the Peter starts to cry letting his father clueless what to do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What is wrong?! I did something? Are you feeling something? Is your head? Bambino?!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I k-know that you are angry at me!!!" - Peter screams. - "I-I'm so sorry, p-papá! Whatever it was wasn't... i didn't, i s-swear... Just forgive me! I didn't do on po-porpuse!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tony took off the kid mask and just stared at Peter's crying face. Trying to think what he should be saying. Finally he saw that he was closer to the tower and got into the floor, letting the kid go. He just stared the child crying, trying to process what was going on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Pete, i... i'm not angry at you, tesoro. I love you in the way that i never loved anyone in my life, i don't know what made you think like this if i did something to you, if i hurt you in anyway, i-" - Tony falls into tears, he has been holding this to long but he quickly shove it away. - "It's just too much for me sometimes."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tony just turn around to try to hold back, he didn't want to make his son look at it, it was sad, it was humiliating, if his father could see him-  
Peter just hugged Tony from behind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's okay to cry, Daddy. I... do this all the time, just let this all out." - His voice sounds so small._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I know, bambino. You're so smart..." - Tony took the tears away from his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tony took his own mask off and hugs Peter back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It was hard for me when i was your age and now it's worst, being a hero for somes and enemy for others is hard, living is harder than should be, baby. I want you to live the best live that i couldn't live, every single time i remember why i doing this. It's because i love you. I swear, bambino i'll be better, i gonna be at your side forever, okay? I promise you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Promise? Pinky and all?" 

"Yes. Pinky and all." - Tony and Peter made the pinky promise. - But you have to swear to me that you never gonna do what daddy is doing, promise?"

Peter thought for sometime and intertwined his pinky with his father's. 

"I Promise, Daddy." - Tony cleaned the tears away Peter's face. - "I love you, papá."

"And i love you more, caramella." - Tony finally said with a smile.

"No, i love you more daddy!" - Peter laughs.

"Don't start something that you know you gonna lose, Peter." - Tony tooks Peter in arms while Peter laughs, this sound so right. - "How about a bath, uh? Sounds good?"

"Yeah..." - Peter hugged Tony tighter. - "Sounds good."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I been writing this for almost two freaking months, i was not feeling motived enough to end so finally i got there today.  
> So this was it! :D
> 
> So yeah, it was awesome to write some fluff between this two, lately i was being to mean for Peter in my other works to be honest. I hope that you enjoy it too, kudos and comments are welcome!
> 
> And English is not my first language so don't be too mad at any mistakes that i made, okay? I'm trying hard here! :)


End file.
